


This One Goes Out (to the one I love)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: kink_bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to stop by the side of the road due to heavy rain, and indulges in phone sex with Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Goes Out (to the one I love)

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2010 Kink Bingo card, the phone sex square. Title comes from the REM song of the same name.

Dean scowled through the Impala's windshield, trying to see through the sheets of rain hammering the glass obstructing his view of the road. He slowed down a little, trying to make allowances for the rain and the deep puddles covering the surface of the road. He didn't want to return to the motel room, his car a wreck and his body a worse state through having a rain induced accident. He knew that Castiel was no longer there to heal him if he injured himself, as the angel had left on one of his sojourns into Heaven, leaving Jimmy behind in the capable hands of Dean, and the less willing hands of Sam.

Dean mused on his relationship with Jimmy, how easily it was transferred from Castiel to Jimmy when the angel couldn't be there, how easy it was for them still to still sleep together, both willing partners in a lover's game eager and willing to exchange kisses, hugs, their bodies in the pursuit of happiness. God knew how they both needed it; Jimmy in light of his prolonged absence from the family he could never return to and Dean in light of his partner's absence from his chosen vessel's body. It seemed strange to Dean how neither he nor Jimmy seemed to mind the intimacy; in fact they both seemed to seek it out from each other, as though happy with the familiarity and residual love on both parts.

Dean had to admit that he did love Jimmy, almost as much as he loved Castiel. If not for Jimmy, Dean would not have met Castiel and would not be able to sleep with his boyfriend without using Jimmy's body, with Jimmy's consent. He found himself thinking of Jimmy again and he smiled, a tender smile that curled the corners of his mouth and misted his eyes while he drove. He cried out, almost hitting a previously unseen deer standing in the middle of the road, hidden by sheets of rain hammering down upon the asphalt. The hunter curled his Impala to one side skilfully avoiding the scared animal - barely - before he pulled over, taking the deer as a sign that he should just wait the rainstorm out for a while. He hoped the torrential downpour would ease off enough to allow him to return to the motel room in one piece.

He left the engine idling, heater blowing out warm air to keep his chilled bones and skin from freezing, hands tapping out a discordant rhythm on the steering wheel. He found his thoughts wandering to Jimmy and to Castiel again, and he wondered if the other man was alright, whether he was coping with Sam. Dean sighed. Things had not been the same since Sam had returned from hell; his brother had changed too much, and had been marked considerably by having Lucifer inside him. Sometimes, he seemed angrier than usual for no reason, taking it out on Dean, taking it out worse on Jimmy. Dean didn't like Sam's outbursts, especially when he wasn't there to stick up for Jimmy; not that Jimmy couldn't look after himself, but Dean felt better when he could stand by his boyfriend's side and face off with his brother and his anger.

He tapped out a rhythm for a while longer, before he finally snagged his phone from his jacket pocket and hit Jimmy's number on speed dial. Technically it was Castiel's number, but Dean couldn't help but separate the two entities when Castiel couldn't be there himself. He wondered when Castiel would return as he listened to the phone ringing, before deciding it didn't matter. Castielk would come back when he was ready and it gave Dean and Jimmy time to grow closer than ever, to truly get to know one another and perhaps fall in love a little more.

Dean snorted through his nose, laughing at himself and his ease at thinking of love and Jimmy and Castiel. He couldn't think of love without them, and he couldn't think of Castiel and Jimmy without love. They were inseparable to him, and inconceivable to be without any of them at all. He sighed and straightened suddenly when he heard Jimmy's voice on the other end.

"Dean?" Jimmy asked, voice sounding strange on the other end because of his higher tones.

Dean was all too used to Castiel's gruff voice and could never quite get used to Jimmy's more normal, Pontiac accent.

"Hey, Jim. You alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked, with a smile when he imagined his lover on the other end.

"I'm good, Dean," Jimmy replied, voice tightening on Dean's name as the other man obviously settled down in his seat. "You okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"No, Jim, I'm fine," Dean assured him warmly. "It's raining and I've had to stop by the side of the road and wait it out for a bit. Hopefully I'll be back soon. How's Sam?"

"Sam? He's gone. He went out, said he couldn't stand the heat in the motel room and went to cool off," Jimmy replied, sounding weary of the situation already.

"Did he - did he say anything to you/ Did he hurt you?" Dean asked, carefully, holding his breath in case he heard an answer he didn't want to hear, fist curling involuntarily in case of wrong answers.

"No, he didn't say or do anything to me. Don't worry, honey, I'm fine," Jimmy said and Dean could tell by the sound of his voice that he was telling the truth.

The hunter grinned suddenly, amused by the choice of endearment Jimmy had used and he remarked upon it, by saying - "I don't think you've ever called me honey, before, Jim."

"Get used to it," Jimmy said, with a laugh and a warmth to his voice that suddenly came easy to him. "You're calling me sweetheart all the time."

"I know," Dean replied, as he leant his head back against the back of the bench seat, knees drawn up on either side of the steering wheel. "We're doing good together, aren't we, Jim?"

"Without Cas? I like to think so," Jimmy replied, immediately. "We all need love somewhere, and I like to think we've found it."

"True," Dean replied. "Hey, Jim, what are you wearing?"

"Excuse me?" Jimmy asked, voice suddenly confused and reminding Dean of Castiel all of a sudden and his repeated assurances that he didn't understand that reference.

"What are you wearing?" Dean repeated patiently, shifting in his seat to gain more comfort.

Jimmy huffed out a laugh, guessing where Dean was heading, before he said - "My pajamas."

"Which ones?" Dean asked, knowing that Jimmy had at least three pairs with him.

"The black ones; your favorites," Jimmy replied, voice dipping down to more intimate levels.

Dean murmured out an aroused groan, before he shifted against the suddenly too hard bench seat of the Impala.

"I love those ones; they make you look sexy," Dean said, leaning against his palm, elbow propped against the window.

"What are you wearing?" Jimmy asked, sounding amused, and Dean heard the bed creaking beneath the other man as he shifted.

"Jeans, t shirt, my green shirt and leather jacket," Dean replied, knowing that Jimmy already knew that but falling into the game anyway.

"Take the jacket off," Jimmy demanded gently, voice a little tight leading Dean to wonder what the other man was doing.

"Okay," Dean murmured, putting the phone down to remove his jacket as requested.

Surprisingly the car wasn't as cold against his body as he'd expected and he settled down against the bench seat again. He breathed harshly into the phone before sighing loudly.

"Okay, Jim, now I'm taking off my shirt," Dean said, voice dropping a little more.

Jimmy hummed a little and Dean could imagine the other man's tongue peeking out between plump lips.

"Now I'm taking off my t shirt," Dean murmured, voice dropping huskier still, as he reached beneath his t shirt and flicked a nipple experimentally. "I'm playing with my nipples Jim."

"Oh God. Are they hard?" Jimmy asked, voice a little uncomfortable despite the bvious arousal.

Dean had forgotten that Jimmy wasn't exactly used to phone sex, despite understanding the concept of it and he eased off a little, deciding to give Jimmy a little space to re-adjust to the situation. He eased down the zipper on his jeans in the meanitme, hissing a little when his fingers brushed against his half hard erection and drawing Jimmy's attention back to him again.

"What are you doing now?" the other man asked, breath gasping a little in his words.

"Easing down my zipper; my cock's half hard," Dean told him. "Wanna help me out with that?"

"Sure," Jimmy said, before he groaned loudly on his end of the phone.

"Jim what are you doing?" Dean finally asked.

"I'm wanking off, shut up," Jimmy said, and he had the decency to sound a little embarrassed.

Dean laughed at that, head tilting back against the bench seat. What Dean had mistaken for discomfort over partaking in phone sex had been Jimmy wanking off on the other end.

"Dude, you're awesome," Dean told him, when his huffs of laughter finally left him breathless.

"So I've been told," Jimmy said, breath coming hard and fast into the phone. "Speak to me. Dean. I wanna hear your voice."

"Okay," Dean said, as he settled back onto the seat again, dick now almost at full attention now. "I'm there with you."

"Yeah," Jimmy encouraged and Dean could now clearly hear him masturbating on the other end.

"I'm reaching down between your legs," Dean supplied next, hand dipping down to wrap around his now fully hard dick and stroking himself firmly with the circle of his fingers.

Jimmy groaned loudly and Dean took that as his cue to continue.

"I'm wrapping my fingers around your cock and I'm stroking you," Dean said, voice a little choked as he started to wank off, aroused by Jimmy's loud groans from the other end. "You're so hard in my hand, your cock is so hot."

He broke off his own words to groan loudly into the otherwise silent car, hips lifting from the seat as his wrist started snapping against his dick, pleasuring himself firmly as he imagined Jimmy's dick in his hand, Jimmy he was wanking off instead of himself. He groaned again as he came a little closer to cumming.

"You're so hard, Jimmy," Dean moaned, remembering his duties as he spread pre-cum over his own thick shaft. "You're wet. I'm spreading cum over your cock."

Jimmy came on the other end, loud wails of pleasure and Dean's name breaking loud against Dean's ear, arousal evident in the other man's voice. Dean listened to him, listened to his lover's climax before Jimmy groaned loudly and started speaking.

"I'm sucking you off, Dean," Jimmy said.

"What?" Dean asked, breath coming hard and fast and missing Jimmy's words.

"Your cock's in my mouth, I'm sucking you off," Jimmy said, arousal still thick and heavy in his voice. "You feel so good in my mouth, Dean, taste so good against my tongue."

"Keep talking, baby, keep talking," Dean pleaded, words an animalistic moan as he stroked still harder at his own dick. "You're doing good, sweetheart, you're so good, oh God, yes."

He shuddered as the first coil of his climax arched through his body and he groaned loudly, arousal thick around him as Jimmy continued speaking.

"My tongue is licking against your slit. I'm licking pre-cum from your cock," Jimmy moaned and it sounded as though, to Dean, as if the other man was still touching himself, his now flaccid dick.

"God, baby, yeah," Dean moaned, imagining Jimmy's pretty little mouth stretched wide around his dick.

He didn't catch Jimmy's next words through the roaring in his ears as he came hard, just catching the words deepthroat as he spurted thick white strands of his come over his hand and the front of his jeans. He groaned Jimmy's name, a whine ending the word deep in his throat, as he settled back against the seat, sated. He moaned slightly, then roused himself when he heard Jimmy's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Dean? You alright?" the other man asked, soft voice slightly concerned yet weary.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm just fine. You?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You coming home now?" Jimmy asked, suddenly sounding a little wistful and lost.

Dean had to grin at Jimmy's sudden use of the word home, before he nodded into the darkness of the car's interior. When he realized that Jimmy couldn't see his gesture he cleared his throat and spoke to him instead.

"Yeah, Jim, I'm coming home," he said, quietly. "I'm on my way now."

His last words were spoken quietly, as he leant forward to stare out the Impala's windshield, blinking as he wiped condensation from the glass with his clean hand. He noticed that the rain had lessened slightly, allowing him to see enough of the road to proceed more safely.

"I'm coming home. See you soon, Jim," he repeated, before disconnecting.

He smiled at that, thinking that he'd never viewed their motel rooms as home before, even though, in a way, they always had been, always had been the only functional form of home they'd known since leaving Lawrence all those years ago, if you didn't count the Impala itself of course. He sighed and pulled out onto the pavement, before heading home, to Jimmy, to the one he loved ...


End file.
